


Kitten claws - kitty grimmjow

by Empathzu



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empathzu/pseuds/Empathzu
Summary: I read my giftee’s prompt and had the thought of Grimmjow getting turned into a kitten by mistake and how... torn up Ichigo would get over it. Grimm is a pretty cute kitty though, so how mad can he be? Naturally it was a tiring experience and Grimmjow is thrilled to be mostly back to normal :)Wrote a super mini fic to set the scene for the art gifts <3 happy holidays!
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: GrimIchi Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	Kitten claws - kitty grimmjow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGrimmKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimmKitty/gifts).



Urahara was a smart, cunning man. But he was also a dumbass and a supreme asshole which was why Grimmjow was currently the fluffiest and most murderous kitten alive. 

"How the hell did he get the drop on GRIMMJOW?" Ichigo groaned, "He's naturally suspicious!" 

"He probably drugged his food or something," Karin said. "Urahara can be shady."

Yuzu darted the light of a laser pointer across the floor for the fun-sized feline in question. Grimmjow frantically chased after the light with murderous intent in his eyes and claws at the ready. 

Some things never changed, at least. Ichigo's entire body was a testament to Grimmjow's fighting spirit, even in this form. Kitten size scratches littered his body from getting him in and out of the cat carrier to bring him from Urahara's.

Grimmjow had tried to stick to him like VELCRO… and had been moderately successful, given the scratches Ichigo now had.

Bastard.

Ichigo threw himself onto his bed, watching the girls and Grimm from the corner of his eye. 

"He's only supposed to be like this for a few days, at least." He sighed, reaching out towards the blue and white fuzz ball. He was pretty cute, he had to admit.

Grimmjow scampered around his room after the little red light. Karin and Yuzu laughing as he catapulted through a pile of laundry. 

"Alright, alright. Get out of here you two, you're riling him up," Ichigo said while scooping Grimmjow out of the tangle of clothes. "He needs some dinner and we all need to get to bed." 

. 

. 

.

Sometime later... 

https://imgur.com/a/keqXM0H

https://imgur.com/a/BXj3414 And for when he turns back :)

I apologize, I don’t know how to use the AO3 interface and can’t tell if these are showing appropriately, so the links are included as well!


End file.
